Me Perdonas?
by FaaquZoro
Summary: Bien, primero que nada, Que tal les va?. Esta historia tiene algunos años, es MUY simple al inicio, luego casi al final mejora notablemente, decidí no modificarla porque es asi como salio de mi mente volada, espero que al fin y al cabo les agrade, muchas gracias :)
1. Capítulo 1 : La Pelea

El sol hacia su llegada iluminando todo el Thousand Sunny por completo, despertando al cocinero de la tripulación, Sanji. El cual se levanto como todas las mañanas a preparar el desayuno para su capitán y los demás de la tripulación, ya que hablando de Luffy, come como una tripulación entera.

El olor de aquel suculento desayuno despertó al antes nombrado el cual se despertó desesperado por comer….

-A comer, a comer, A COMER!-gritaba emocionado el del sombrero de paja, aquellos gritos despertó a los demás hombres de la tripulación-.

-Calla la puta boca Luffy, quiero dormir.-grito furioso Zoro-. Acaso piensas que estas solo en el barco?-.

-Que dijiste?, Es la hora de comer!, A la hora de comer NO se jode!.-grito Luffy lanzándose sobre este-.

Esa "pelea", termino de despertar a Usopp y al pequeño reno Chopper que no entendían nada, sin embargo al verlos peleando huyeron a toda velocidad, dejando a los dos monstruos matarse entre sí.

-Luffy!, que te ocurre?-grito sorprendido Zoro-. No me obligues a cortarte!-. Dijo muy serio por último el espadachín-.

-Insultaste a la Comidaaaaaaa!.-grito lanzando un golpe que Zoro esquivo sin dificultad, el peliverde aprovechando su opción lo atrapo por la espalda y corrió hacia la puerta destrozándola dejando a Luffy sobre aquellos restos de madera quebrada.

-Qué demonios pasa Luffy?-grito furioso el espadachín-.

-Zoro!-grito Nami acercándose a ellos-. Que se creen?, acaso quieren romper todo el barco?, déjense de juegos y vayamos a la cocina-. Dijo siguiendo de largo a los guerreros-.

-Sí, si, como digas. Oye Lu.- Zoro buscaba al del sombrero, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que lo vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina, sin duda su capitán era único.

Todos estaban allí; Franky con su cola, Luffy robándole a Chopper y Usopp de sus platos, Nami y Robin charlando, Sanji revoloteando alrededor de estas, Zoro comiendo tranquilamente y por ultimo Brook que tomaba su café.

La tarde llego y todos se dispersaron, era la rutina de todos los días. Pero aquel fue diferente….

-Una Isla!, Una Isla!.-grito Luffy desde su asiento favorito del Thousand.- Todos los demás vieron aquella isla, parecía una como cualquier otra.

-Bien. Sanji tu iras con Usopp por víveres. Yo y Robin iremos y nos informaremos de la isla, Luffy…bueno haz lo que quieras y por ultimo Chopper, ven al pueblo para buscar medicamentos si los necesitas. Los demás cuidan el barco!.-grito firmemente Nami como siempre lo hacía antes de cada desembarque-. SI.- gritaron todos acatando la orden-.

Al cabo de una hora, el barco llego a la orilla de aquella isla, en la cual bajaron los nombrados por Nami anteriormente, todos se dividieron por distintas zonas de aquel lugar, realmente era un pueblo inmenso, muchos puestos de todo tipo de cosas. Puestos de armamento, comida, ropa y muchos más…..

-Vaya, es enorme!- grito Luffy sorprendido-.

-Sí que lo es.-contesto Sanji dando una calada a su cigarro-. Bien, Usopp en marcha, tenemos que restaurar la bóveda del barco-. Dijo mientras caminaba seguido del narigón-.

-Robin, lista?- dijo Nami sonriente, al ver asentir a su acompañante se pusieron en marcha dejando a Luffy y al pequeño Chopper-.

-Oye Luffy, me acompañas?, una ciudad tan grande, pueden haber muchos peligros!- grito algo tembloroso el reno-.

-Tranquilo Chopper!, no parece que haya algún enemigo o que la marina este por aquí, no hay de qué preocuparse.- dijo caminando sin rumbo el chico de goma-.

-Si tú lo dices.-dijo algo inseguro Chopper siguiendo a Luffy-.

-Vamos a comer?-grito de pronto el de goma-.

-A comer? Vayamos luego, ahora acompáñame a comprar vendas, alcohol y demás para reabastecerme-. Dijo Chopper tomando rumbo hacia uno de los locales-.

-Bien.- dijo algo enojado Luffy-.

No tardaron mucho, en unos 20 minutos el reno y el gomoso estaban dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad sin nada que hacer….

-Volvamos al barco Luffy, que tiene de interesante estar aquí sin hacer nada?.- dijo algo fastidiado el pequeño-.

-Creo que tienes razón.-dijo el capitán algo decepcionado por su no-aventura-.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el barco, o mejor dicho Luffy seguía a Chopper, gracias al olfato y orientación del renito no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Ya llegamos.- grito con felicidad Luffy-.

-Vaya, no tardaron mucho.- dijo Franky sentando sobre un borde del barco-.

-Es que, Chopper se puso aburrido y tuvimos que volver-. Dijo nuevamente decepcionado-.

-Pero Luffy, ese lugar no tenía nada interesante, tú mismo lo viste.- dijo el reno defendiéndose-.

-Oigan chicos, quieren una canción? Yohohohoho.- grito Brook con su violín en la mano-.

-Si!.- gritaron los dos locos de emoción. Se sentaron delante de esqueleto y la función comenzó-.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, las dos chicas del barco aparecieron cargadas de varias bolsas y con un mapa en mano, minutos más tarde, el cocinero y el tirador también llegaron bastantes cargados.

-Ohhh, que pez tan grande!. Quiero comerlo!.-grito el del sombrero-.

-Bien, ahora mismo comenzare.- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio del barco-.

-Esperen, vengan a ver esto antes de irse.- grito Nami-. Todos los tripulantes se acercaron y vieron el mapa que habían traído las dos chicas..

-Oigan, donde está Zoro?.- pregunto dudoso el de goma-.

-Salió a caminar.- dijo Franky de lo más normal-.

-QUE? A CAMINAR?!.- gritaron todos sorprendiendo al peliazul-. Ese idiota de seguro se perderá y no aparecerá en unos días.- Completo Nami-.

-Shi shi shi. Tranquila, no le pasara nada.- dijo Luffy sonriente-. Zoro es fuerte-.

-Ese no es el problema capitán-san. Si se pierde, tendremos que ir a buscarlo y tardaremos demasiado, el pueblo era realmente grande. Y si contamos el bosque, tal vez estemos días buscándolo.- agrego Robin-.

-Ya veo.- dijo Luffy asintiendo.- Zoro es fuerte, tranquila-.

-ERES IDIOTA?.- gritaron todos a la vez-.

-Que hizo Luffy ahora?.- dijo una voz desde atrás-.

-Vaya, Marimo!. Pensábamos que te habías perdido-. Dijo Sanji sonriente-.

-Cállate que Yo no tengo una ceja afeminada!-dijo este muy serio-.

-Afeminada?. Ahora veras cabeza de césped recién cortado!.- dijo este levantando una pierna-.

-Veamos que sabes hacer ceja de remolino!.- grito Zoro apretando una de sus katanas-.

-Ya Basta Idiotas!.- interrumpió Nami golpeando a los dos en la cabeza-.

-Siempre haces lo mismo Nami!, deja de joder!.- grito el peliverde molesto-.

-Yo?, si tu siempre estas molestando con Sanji!.- grito esta también-.

-Nami-chaaaaan!.- grito el rubio con corazones en los ojos. Pero no vio respuesta. Por primera vez Nami estaba realmente enojada-.

-No sabes otra cosa que molestar, siempre estas durmiendo, o perdido por ahí.- grito Nami con todas sus fuerzas-.

-Cállate, ve a jugar con el clima bruja!.- grito Zoro, el peliverde no parecía muy serio en esa discusión lo cual hizo enfurecer mas a Nami-…

-Maldito!, yo por lo menos hago algo o no?, si fuera por ti, todos ya estarías en el fondo del mar!. Me pones de los mil demonios Zoro!, porque estás aquí?!.- Lo último llamo la atención de todos y más que nada del capitán de la tripulación.

-Que hago aquí?. Que mierda significa eso Nami?!.- grito el espadachín-.

-Lo entendiste muy bien!. Nunca haces nada productivo por la tripulación, entonces que haces aquí?!. Solo por tu sueño eh?, entonces sabes que vete!. Sigue tu sueño por otro camino, no jodas a los demás por tus idioteces, siempre estas maldiciendo por lo bajo o haces oído sordo!. Ya…ya no te soporto!.-

-Q-que?.- dijo el peliverde desorbitado-.

Todos estaban completamente callados, sorprendidos ante lo dicho recientemente, Nami realmente había dicho eso?.

-Nami!.- grito Luffy algo alterado-. Pídele disculpas a Zoro! AHORA MISMO!.- grito este-.

-Tranquilo Luffy-. Dijo Zoro seriamente-. Iré a dormir, tal vez si no ve ni me siente se le pase la locura que tiene encima-. Dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras del Sunny.

-Que ha sido eso Nami?!.- grito Luffy-. Como te atreves a echar a alguien de la tripulación?!.- Sin embargo el de goma no tenía respuesta del otro lado, por lo que se fue a su camarote cerrando con un sonoro portazo sorprendiendo aun más a todos los presentes.

-Oíste eso Usopp?.- dijo Chopper totalmente sorprendido-.

-S-si, claro que lo oí Chopper.- respondió este aun mas sorprendido-.

-Oigan, vamos a la cocina.- ordeno firmemente Sanji a los demás-.

Todos siguieron al rubio dejando en la cubierta solamente a las mujeres….

-Nami, que fue eso?.- dijo Robin seria-. Qué ocurre?-.

-Ro-Robin yo..-dijo Nami con algunas lágrimas en los ojos-.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del barco, un peliverde estaba sentado en la oscuridad al parecer meditando…..

 _-Eso será cierto?, todos me ven así?. Seré una carga para esta tripulación?. Solo Luffy me defendió ante ese comentario, tal vez si lo sea._ _ **Tal vez**_ **...** _ **tal vez si deba**_ **...** _ **Abandonar la tripulación**_ _-. Pensó por último el peliverde, totalmente triste y deprimido_...

To Be Continued…..


	2. Capítulo 2 : Nuevos Enemigos A La Vista

_-Eso será cierto?, todos me ven así?. Seré una carga para esta tripulación?. Solo Luffy me defendió ante ese comentario, tal vez si lo sea._ _ **Tal vez**_ **...** _ **tal vez si deba**_ **...** _ **Abandonar la tripulación**_ _-. Pensó por último el peliverde, totalmente triste y deprimido_...

La noche paso fugazmente, el Sunny había permanecido en completo silencio desde aquel "incidente" en la tripulación. Ya era casi mediodía y ni Luffy, ni Zoro aparecieron por la cocina lo cual decía lo grave que era la situación.

-Iré a buscar a Luffy, este idiota necesita comida.- dijo Sanji rompiendo el tenso silencio sobre la cocina. El rubio salió por la puerta y Usopp seguido del pequeño Chopper terminaron rápidamente su comida saliendo por la misma puerta, momentos más tarde el esqueleto Brook y el cyborg peliazul Franky también salieron de la cocina dejando solo a las mujeres del barco.

-Robin, crees que estén…bueno….enojados?.- pregunto Nami algo quebrada-.

-No, solamente no pudieron procesar lo ocurrido ayer, aquello fue muy raro. Las peleas de siempre nunca llegaron tan alto, lo entiendes Nami?.-dijo Robin con su café en mano-.

-Sí, bueno crees que deba.- sin embargo antes de seguir la oración, la morena la interrumpió-.

-Hacer nada. Como es el espadachín-san, debe de estar dolido. Y como es nuestro capitán, debe estar furioso-. Completo al fin Robin. Momentos mas tarde el rubio entro por la puerta sorprendido por encontrar solo a las dos mujeres.

-Vaya, parece que lo sucedido impacto mucho en la tripulación.- hablo el rubio sacando un cigarro-.

-Dime Sanji, como viste a Luffy?.-pregunto Nami interesada-.

-No lo vi. Deje la comida en su puerta, no quiso abrirme.- dijo dándole una calada al cigarro-.

-Y….de….Zo-Zoro?.- tartamudeo un poco la navegante-.

-El vino más temprano que ustedes, parecía tranquilo, solo se llevo una botella de sake y no apareció hasta entonces-. Respondió el cocinero, levantando la mesa para luego caminar hacia el fregadero-.

-B-bueno, creo que será mejor poner en marcha el barco e ir hacia la próxima isla-. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida-.

-Nami!, esperemos otro día.- Hablo seriamente Robin-.

-Otro, otro día?.- dijo confundida Nami-.

-Solo di que si, no hagas preguntas.- dijo nuevamente la morena, al ver asentir a su nakama cambio su semblante y tomo su café nuevamente-.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del Sunny, un espadachín apoyado en la barandilla miraba el mar perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _-Mierda, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esas estúpidas palabras, maldita bruja, maldito pensamiento, malditos todos!.-_ Grito interiormente el peliverde, su miraba estaba vacía, su mente no paraba de taladrarse a sí misma con lo sucedido, no era el mismo Zoro de siempre. –Mejor voy a la cocina, necesito Sake, de seguro todos habrán acabado su comida, no debe haber nadie allí-. Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina. Al llegar allí noto como si hubiera tardado una eternidad o era que su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas?. – bah quiero mi sake -. Dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta viendo entrar al espadachín, ninguno dijo una sola palabra, Zoro actuaba como si no hubiera nadie en el lugar lo cual sorprendió a los presentes.

-Marimo, que quieres?.- exclamo Sanji tratando de romper ese tenso momento, pero no recibió respuesta del otro, solo vio como tomaba una botella y se encaminaba nuevamente hacia la puerta. En ese momento Nami se levanto y avanzo sobre Zoro.

-Zoro….yo.- fue interrumpida rápidamente por el espadachín que no la dejo hablar-.

-No te acerques…..siento aparecer así pero tenía sed, no volverá a ocurrir. Tal como usted quiere no me vera cerca ni lejos de usted, ni tampoco le hablare ni siquiera me le dirige. Espero que no se sienta incomoda así, ya que por el momento no hay isla cerca no puedo irme.- Eso ultimo destruyo a los presentes en especial a Nami. Al pobre Sanji se le había caído el cigarro de la boca y Robin estaba totalmente sorprendida ante tal acto.

-Maldito, acaso piensas hacerlo de verdad?. Pero qué demonios te pasa?.- grito el rubio totalmente furioso con el espadachín, avanzo unos pasos para patearlo y lanzarlo fuera de la cocina pero el brazo de Nami frenándolo a la altura de su pecho lo detuvo.

-De-déjalo Sanji….si él cree que eso es lo mejor….déjalo.- dijo la navegante cabizbaja-.

-Sí, será lo mejor para todos. Es especial para usted.- dijo mirándola de reojo para luego salir por la puerta con su botella en mano y perderse en la oscuridad del camino hacia la parte trasera del Sunny.

Volviendo a la cocina todo era silencio y asombro, ninguno podía salir del trance de lo sucedido y para peor Luffy abrió la puerta de semblante serio y hablo….

-Pongamos en marcha el barco, no aguantare otro día estando aquí. Necesito otro tipo de ambiente.- luego volvió a cerrar la puerta y se encamino a su camarote-.

-Bueno, parece que no necesitaremos otro día Robin.- dijo Nami totalmente triste-.

-Así parece, así parece navegante-san.- completo la morena viendo salir a Nami por la puerta-.

Algunas horas pasaron y el sol comenzaba a esconderse, a lo lejos los sombreros de paja vieron una isla por lo cual decidieron anclar allí y al otro día bajar a explorarla, sin embargo un hombre los observaba desde la orilla a la cual se acercaban, aquel tipo saco un den-den mushi y hablo…

-Capitán, como pensamos el barco que se acerca es el de los sombreros de paja. Cuáles son sus órdenes?.- exclamo aquel tipo, tenía una camisa blanca dejando ver su torso, unos pantalones azul marino y unas botas negras, era de estatura normal y cargaba dos katanas una a cada lado de su cintura-.

-Que vengas al barco, mañana iremos por ellos. Por ahora dejemos que se instalen en la isla, entendiste **Kaze**?.- dijo la otra voz del den-den mushi-.

-Sí, capitán. Ahora mismo me pongo en marcha-. Colgó sin esperar respuesta, miro unos instantes más el barco de ahora sus enemigos y luego se perdió entre sombras de aquella isla-.

El Sunny ya estaba anclado en la orilla y todos se dispusieron a cenar para luego descansar. La cocina se lleno, Luffy estaba allí pero no como siempre, estaba serio y callado pero de Zoro ni un rastro hubo.

-Luffy, no piensas comer más?.- pregunto Usopp sorprendido, su capitán solo había comido un plato y no había robado a otros, ni tampoco quiso repetir-.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo Usopp.- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de medio lado-.

-Vaya que no, ni siquiera nos quiso robar comida.- comento Chopper al narigón algo desilusionado-.

-Alguien sabe algo de esta isla?.- pregunto Franky tomando de su cola-.

-Sí, es la isla Urticaria. Es conocida por sus festividades, es un gran pueblo con muchas diversiones.- contesto Robin con su café en mano-.

-Yohohoho, festividades eh?. Muchas atracciones por ver, que les parece?.- gritaba el esqueleto viviente-.

-Siiiiiii, ya me nos dan ganas de ir.- decían emocionados el renito y el narizotas abrazados-. No habrán peligros ni enemigos, que suerteee.- seguían festejando-.

-Bien, ya sabemos quienes van mañana a la isla.- dijo Sanji sonriendo-. Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Luffy y Ustedes mis dos bonitas damiselas.- decía el rubio bailoteando-.

-La despensa está bien?.- pregunto sorprendida Robin-.

-Si, como Luffy y Zoro casi no aparecen, esta de maravilla. Aunque me molesta un poco, estos idiotas no hacen nada más que estar serios y callados-. Dijo prendiendo un cigarro el cocinero-.

-Bien, mañana será un día de fiestas. Muy divertido!.- gritaban aun el reno y el tirador-.

-Bueno, hora de dormir!. Váyanse y déjenme levantar la mesa-. Todos se habían ido menos Luffy que aun estaba sentado, y en ese momento Zoro entro por la puerta-.

-Cocinero, podrías darme comida?.- dijo sin mirar el espadachín-.

-Claro, como negarme.- exclamo sarcástico el rubio. Rápidamente sirvió la comida y vio como el peliverde la devoraba sin piedad-. Vas a seguir con este juego Zoro?.- pregunto serio-.

-No es un juego, es la verdad.- dijo mientras comía nuevamente-. Es como Nami quiere y así será-.

-Es algo muy infantil tu pensamiento Zoro, no sería mejor hablarlo?. O tal vez eres muy rudo para hablar con una mujer?.- dijo pegándole una calada a su cigarro-.

-No me jodas quieres?.- fue lo único que dijo mientras terminaba su plato. El rubio lo recogió y comenzó a lavar las cosas sucias, mientras que el espadachín caminaba hacia la puerta, la voz de Luffy se escucho.

-Zoro…..te irás…..de la tripulación?.- dijo el gomoso mirándolo fijamente. El otro volteo y también lo miro-.

-Luffy, no es asunto tuyo.- pero antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido por el antes nombrado-.

-Claro que es asunto mío, eres parte de mi tripulación, mi nakama y hasta muchas veces eres como mi hermano. Así que respóndemelo.- ordeno el del sombrero amarillo-.

-No Luffy, no abandonare la tripulación. Solo la muerte podría separarme de esta tripulación, lo entiendes?.- exclamo y luego se fue por donde vino-.

-Lo sabía, Zoro es de confianza.- dijo feliz el de goma-.

 _-Acaso le miente a Luffy?, tal vez no quiere que lo sepa porque este le bloquearía el paso, vamos Zoro a que estás jugando?.-_ pensaba el cocinero mientras lavaba los platos, tanto que ni cuenta se dio de que Luffy había salido también.

La noche paso tranquilamente y el sol no tardo en llegar y golpeando al Sunny despertó a la tripulación, la cual se preparo en la cocina el desayuno fue tranquilo y luego el grupo partió hacia la isla con cantos y bailes de pura diversión dejando al cocinero, espadachín y carpintero solos al cuidado de barco.

-Bien, como son estos tardaran unas buenas horas.- comento Franky perdiendo de vista a los demás tripulantes-.

-La razón es tu tuya, creo que tendría que haber ido con ellos. Tanto tiempo de espera será totalmente aburrido-. Dijo Sanji con un nuevo cigarro en la boca-.

-Y que pasaría si nos atacaran?.- dijo chistoso el peliazul-.

-Vamos, acaso perderíamos?. Somos fuertes y el idiota del marimo está aquí también, no seas idiota.- dijo mientras lanzaba la colilla del cigarro al mar-.

Mientras estos dos charlaban un barco se acercaba a ellos, aquel era el triple de grande y con muchos tripulantes en este, un hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la cabeza para quedar frente al Sunny cuando llegaran allí…

-Capitán Bruno, que les haremos a estos?.- pregunto sonriente Kaze-.

-Les patearemos el culo y luego nos iremos. Solo eso, los asustaremos.- dijo sonriente, este era un tipo grande media alrededor de dos metros, su pelo era algo anaranjado, usaba una camisa roja con un chaleco negro al igual que sus pantalones y portaba una gran espada en su cintura-.

-Ya veo, tal vez sea divertido.- exclamo Kaze apoyando su brazo en una de sus espadas.- Tal vez nos den un poco de pelea, no cree? Son bastantes famosos-. Dijo por ultimo-.

-Espero que sea así, sino me decepcionare bastante.- dijo mientras a lo lejos veía el barco de los sombreros de paja-.

To Be Continued.


	3. Capítulo 3: Los Mugiwaras Son Derrotados

_-Ya veo, tal vez sea divertido.- exclamo Kaze apoyando su brazo en una de sus espadas.- Tal vez nos den un poco de pelea, no cree? Son bastantes famosos-. Dijo por ultimo-._

 _-Espero que sea así, sino me decepcionare bastante.- dijo mientras a lo lejos veía el barco de los sombreros de paja-._

Mientras el barco se acercaba, Zoro apareció en la cubierta destino a salir a caminar pero fue detenido por Sanji.

-No vas a bajar marimo, no quiero buscarte!.-dijo Sanji con su cigarro en la boca-.

-Cállate, no es tu problema.- contesto tratando de pasar pero el rubio se le ponía delante-. Ya cocinero, quítate-. Decía Zoro fastidiado-.

-No, te lo repetiré no quiero ir a buscarte.- decía mientras seguía reteniendo al espadachín-.

Y mientras estos peleaban, en el centro de la ciudad los demás sombreros de paja se divertían como nunca Usopp, Chopper y Luffy en la montaña rusa mientras que Brook era perseguido por muchas personas, "Un esqueleto viviente" y por el final las chicas del barco que bebían tranquilas bajo una sombrilla viendo todo el alboroto.

-Ya no subamos mas Luffy, es la 5 voy a vomitar como nunca.-dijo Usopp mareado-.

-Pero que dices, es muy divertido!.- reía Luffy-.

-Coincido con Usopp, no puedo continuar.- decía el renito acostado boca arriba-.

-Vamos por comida!, que les parece?.- dijo el de goma animado.- Volvamos con Sanji y pidámosle un gran banquete!-.

-No me parece mal, hasta que lleguemos al barco el gran Usopp-sama se recuperara de esta maldita montaña.- dijo Usopp sonriendo victorioso-.

-Eres genial Usopp.- grito el renito con estrellitas en los ojos-.

-Claro que si Chopper, nadie se puede comparar conmigo y mucho menos con mis grandes hazañas de pirata.- exclamo el narigón apuntando un dedo al cielo-.

-Cuéntame una por favor, cuéntame!.- suplicaba el doctor-.

-Crees que podrás resistir la emoción de la historia?.- decía sombríamente el tirador-.

-Yo…yo.- dijo algo asustado el renito-.

-Bien, la historia fue así.- pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por Nami quien los llamaba para volver al barco-.

-Bien, ya nos divertimos todos ahora volvamos para que Sanji puedo reabastecer el barco e irnos de la isla, ok?.- dijo la navegante viendo como todos asentían-.

Comenzaron el viaje de vuelta charlando, riendo y cantando. Mientras que en el Sunny una gran masacre estaba a punto de suceder….

-Sombreros de paja, que tal su día?.- dijo una voz en tono sarcástico-.

-Y tu quien eres?.- grito Zoro con un ojo cerrado, el sol golpeaba el Sunny solamente dejando ver sombras desde el gran barco enemigo-.

-Mi nombre es Bruno, capitán de los piratas Sombras Del Cielo-. Dijo saltando al Sunny quedando frente al espadachín-.

-Sombras del cielo?, nunca escuche sobre ellos-. Dijo Zoro mirándolo fijamente-.

-No te pases de listo Roronoa.- dijo Bruno desenvainando su espada, que fue detenida rápidamente por 2 de Zoro-. Vaya, eres fuerte después de todo-.

 _-Mierda, con un solo brazo me está haciendo retroceder. De verdad tiene esta fuerza?.-_ pensó Zoro asombrado-.

-Ahora Kaze!.- grito el capitán a su subordinado el cual apareció a un costado de Zoro con espada en mano-.

-Ah no, eso no!. **Strong Right**.- grito Franky, lanzando su brazo derecho hacia Kaze el cual recibió el puñetazo de frente en su cara, que lo mando a volar-. Zoro aguanta!.- grito Franky pero cuando quiso moverse, otro tipo apareció que le puso una pistola sobre su cien deteniéndolo-.

-Que piensas hacer?.- dijo aquel hombre, apuntándole a Franky el cual está totalmente sorprendido-.

-Vaya, así que tú también viniste Taiyō.- dijo Bruno sonriente, mientras seguía haciendo fuerza sobre las espadas de Zoro. Taiyō era alto con un chaleco dejando ver su torso y también sus dos pistolas a sus costados, una gorra hacia delante y un pantalón negro al igual que sus botas-.

-Por supuesto, esta tripulación no es para joder-. Dijo Taiyō mirando a Franky-. Qué tal si te disparo?-.

-Oye, que mierda piensas que haces?.- interrumpió Sanji-.

-Vaya, esto se pone divertido verdad?.- grito Taiyō con la lengua afuera mientras sonreía-.

-Deja de joder.- contesto Sanji corriendo hacia un sonriente Taiyō, el rubio levanto una pierna y ataco-.

- **Épaule Shoot**!.- grito mientras la pierna bajaba a una gran velocidad hacia el hombro de Taiyō, pero fue detenida por una mano que lo hizo retroceder unos metros-.

-Mierda.- grito Sanji-.

-Como esperaba, una gran patada Pierna Negra Sanji-. Dijo aquel tipo avanzando unos pasos-.

-Bueno, pero miren quien está aquí, nuestro nakama Jūryoku -. Dijo Taiyō sonriente-. Jūryoku era un poco más bajo que Taiyō pero más corpulento, no usaba remera y tenía unos pantalones azules al igual que sus botas-.

- _Mierda!. Nos tienen, estamos en desventaja numérica y para peor dos de nosotros pueden morir en unos segundos-._ Pensó el cocinero-. Que quieren de nosotros?.- pregunto el rubio-.

-Nada, solo queremos patearles el culo.- contesto Bruno desde atrás-.

-Acaso tienes miedo Sanji?.- dijo Jūryoku sarcástico-.

-Calla la puta boca-. Contesto Sanji corriendo hacia el-.

Y así la pelea comenzó los dos se atacaban mutuamente a gran velocidad, el rubio lanzaba sus poderosas patadas pero eran detenidas fácilmente mientras que a él se le dificultaba detener los ataques contrarios, ya que Jūryoku no solo atacaba con sus piernas sino también con sus puños.

 **-Collier**!.- grito el rubio golpeando el cuello de Jūryoku estrellándolo contra el suelo.- **Poitrine**!.- volvió a gritar el rubio esta vez golpeando el pecho de este el cual escupió un poco de sangre, sin embargo Sanji no terminaba con su ataque rápidamente con su pierna izquierda levanto las piernas de Jūryoku del suelo.- **Gigoto!** -. y con la derecha las pateo lanzándolo unos metros hacia el costado pero antes de continuar vio como Jūryoku se levantaba tosiendo-.

-Vaya, realmente eres fuerte y tu recompensa tendría que ser mayor. Pero a mí con eso no me ganaras.- Y sin dejar contestar a Sanji lo ataco.

Esta vez las patadas y puñetazos fueron más rápidos que antes lo cual complicaba mas a Sanji, le costaba demasiado cubrirlos hasta incluso solo los recibía con su cuerpo.

 **-Bombard Of Kicks**.- grito Jūryoku lanzando un combo de patadas a gran velocidad desde el torso hacia arriba, pero aun no terminaba..- **High Kick.-** exclamo lanzando una patada directa al mentón del rubio que lo tumbo en el suelo sin problema-.

-Vaya, que fácil fue.- dijo en tono sarcástico Taiyō aun apuntando al peliazul-.

En ese momento Zoro viendo la situación con sus espadas corrió la de Bruno hacia arriba y puso una de sus katanas en su boca para desenfundar la tercera pero eso solo ayudo más a su enemigo.

- **Coupure Stellaire**.- grito Bruno, la espada de este hizo un resplandor blanco cegando a todos e incluso un destello se podía ver a lo lejos y luego como si fuera un disparo corto el hombro de Zoro del cual salió un chorro de sangre manchando toda la cubierta, el peliverde soltó todas sus katanas y tomo su hombro soltando un gran grito.- Quieres nadar un rato? Yo te ayudo.- dijo este pateando el pecho del espadachín lanzándolo al mar-.

-Quítate Taiyō.- dijo Jūryoku, cuando al ver que su nakama se corrió salto y pateo la cara de Franky también lanzándolo al mar.- Ve con tu nakama!. Jajajaja.- rieron Jūryoku y Taiyō.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí. Ya cumplimos con lo nuestro.- dijo Bruno saltando al barco nuevamente seguido de sus subordinados-.

-Y Kaze?.- pregunto Taiyō que no lo había visto desde el golpe de Franky-.

-Aquí estoy.- dijo el espadachín de la tripulación.- El golpe me lanzo al mar, así que subí a nuestro barco y vi que todo estaba bajo control así que no quise entrometerme, aun así te patearon el culo verdad Jūryoku?.- exclamo este riendo-.

-Calla, que a ti te tiraron primero.- dijo dejando callado al espadachín-.

-Bien y ahora capitán?.- volvió a preguntar Taiyō-.

-Nos vamos, en otra ocasión pelearemos contra ellos. Después de esta paliza no creo que nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo, volvamos al castillo.- dijo Bruno entrando en su camarote-.

-Bien ya escucharon pongan en marcha el barco.- grito Kaze a los demás piratas que rápidamente siguieron la orden-.

Mientras en el Sunny, el rubio tumbado en el piso se incorporo un poco y no vio a ninguno de sus nakama, eso lo altero pero su cuerpo lastimado no le respondió y se desmayo sin más. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos los demás llegaron al barco con puro alboroto, pero todos callaron cuando vieron la escena, Sanji con varias heridas en su cuerpo desmayado y en la cubierta 3 katanas sobre un gran charco de sangre.

-Q-que demonios paso?.- grito Luffy alterado-.

-Chopper, atiende a Sanji rápido.- ordeno Robin seriamente-.

El reno acudió al cuerpo del rubio despertándolo rápidamente, a lo que el cocinero solo acoto:

-Agua, están en el agua.- mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos en los brazos de Chopper-.

-A-agua?, cayeron al agua?. Puede haber pasado mucho tiempo!, Usopp al agua!.- grito Nami también saltando a buscar al espadachín y al carpintero-.

-Chopper, como esta?.- dijo Luffy preocupado-.

-Está bien, solamente recibió algunos golpes fuertes en su cuerpo. Se recuperara rápido.- dijo terminando de vendarle el torso-.

-M-miren ese charco!.- grito Brook corriendo en círculos-.

-Cálmate esqueleto-san, lo mejor ahora es eso. Calmarse y curar a los heridos.- dijo Robin mirando el mar esperando alguna señal de sus nakamas.-

-Maldición!, como pudo pasar esto?. Sanji, Zoro y Franky son fuertes, COMO PUDO PASAR?.- grito Luffy más alterado aun-.

En ese momento del agua emergieron Usopp y Nami con el peliazul, lo lanzaron al barco mientras ellos subían por la escalera, sin dudar un segundo Chopper lo comenzó a analizar mientras Luffy interrogaba.

-Y Zoro?, donde está Zoro?.- gritaba Luffy a su nakama-.

-N-no había rastro de él.- dijo Usopp algo apenado-.

Vieron como el sombrero de paja se cayó de pronto y se encaminaba a su camarote, mientras que Chopper llevaba al rubio y al peliazul a su habitación para atenderlos mejor.

-Y si se lo llevaron?.- cuestionaba un Usopp tembloroso-.

-Es una opción si no se encontraba en el mar, tal vez lo secuestraron-. Respondió Robin mientras miraba el mar-.

-Si pero sería estúpido, si fuera por su recompensa también se habrían llevado a Sanji y a Franky no creen?.- exclamo Nami-.

-Cierto, será mejor esperar a que el cocinero-san y el carpintero-san despierten para preguntarles que sucedió. No podemos hacer nada precipitado-. Dijo Robin mirando a los otros dos-.

-Si pero y Zoro?.- dijo Nami preocupada-.

-No sabemos qué paso, ni tampoco si realmente cayó al mar. Puede ser que tenga razón Usopp y se lo hayan llevado, o tal vez aunque duela admitirlo murió en el fondo del mar, es muy difícil que alguien lo haya rescatado-. Comento Robin mientras se encaminaba hacia la enfermería-.

-Morir? Zoro?, imposible.- dijo Usopp temblando-. Zoro no podría morir así!-.

-No lo sé Usopp, todo puede pasar.- dijo Nami cabizbaja caminando hacia la cocina dejando solo al narigón en la cubierta-.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la isla, dos cuerpos se encontraban tirados sobre la orilla. Uno de ellos era de una mujer de un muy buen cuerpo, su pelo era rubio, tenía unos shorts azules ajustados, un chaleco con un sostén dejando ver su abdomen y unos zapatos negros aunque estaba totalmente mojada mientas que a su lado estaba un hombre desmayado con una gran herida en su hombro.

-Necesitamos curar esa herida, despierta Roronoa!.- dijo la mujer tocando el pecho de este-.

To Be Continued.


	4. Capítulo 4 : Una Noche De Sorpresas

_-Necesitamos curar esa herida, despierta Roronoa!.- dijo la mujer tocando el pecho de este-._

Zoro abrió sus ojos levemente viendo hacia el cielo sintiendo una mano sobre su pecho, intento levantarse pero su brazo no le respondió, la mujer vio como trataba de incorporarse y trato de detenerlo.

-Espera, no te muevas!, Vas a lastimarte más.- dijo aun con su mano en el pecho de este-

-No jodas, necesito volver al barco.- dijo girando la cabeza mirándola fijamente-

-Bueno, creo que primero necesitamos curar esa herida y luego las explicaciones- dijo tomando su mochila sacando alcohol y unas vendas-

-Quien eres?- dijo mientras con ayuda de la chica se sentaba sobre la arena-

-Mi nombre es Mía- dijo mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas-

-Bien Mía, donde estamos?-dijo mirándola fijamente de forma seria-

-Tendrías que saberlo, en Urticaria- dijo tomando su brazo-

-Urticaria?, pero mis nakamas se irán- dijo tratando de levantarse-

-No, te buscaran. Primero curemos tu herida- dijo deteniendo la marcha del espadachín-

-Por que debería dejar que me ayudes?, como puedo saber que no eres mi enemigo?-dijo parado frente a ella-

-Porque si fuera tu enemigo, no te estaría ayudando con tu herida ni tampoco te trataría de esta forma- explico con una sonrisa en su rostro- Sígueme, vayamos hacia la cabaña-

-Cabaña?, vives aquí?- dijo sorprendido siguiendo a la chica-

-No yo soy pi…-dijo pero se corto al instante-…digo…si soy nativa de aquí- dijo un poco nerviosa la rubia-

-Ya veo, vives sola?- Zoro noto el nerviosismo de Mía pero no le dio demasiada importancia-

-Si….estoy del otro lado de la isla, seguramente fuiste a la otra mitad aquella es todo diversión y fiesta- dijo entrando a la cabaña seguida del peliverde-

-No fui, pero eso fue lo que escuche de ese lado- dijo mirando aquella cabaña detenidamente-

-Siéntate Zoro- dijo tocando una silla con sus manos-

Zoro asintió y se acomodo en la silla, Mía soltó un poco de alcohol sobre la herida y la limpio un poco, luego comenzó a vendar el corte lentamente.

-Listo Zoro- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia-

-Gracias…parece que me conoces verdad?- dijo girando la silla quedando frente a frente-

-Si…eres famoso…tu recompensa no es una cualquiera- dijo caminando hacia una puerta- Voy a cambiarme, quieres ropa?-

-Tienes ropa para mí?- dijo sorprendido- O mejor dicho para hombres?-

-Bueno, tengo una camisa- dijo lanzándosela- Y este pantalón puede quedarte- se lo lanzo nuevamente mientras recogía lo que iba a ponerse y subía unas escaleras hacia la parte de arriba-

Zoro se quito su chomba blanca y se puso aquella camisa amarilla de botones, luego se saco el pantalón negro y también su ropa interior mojada poniéndose solo aquel pantalón azul oscuro. Mientras tanto en el Sunny…..

-Que vamos a hacer?- dijo Usopp dudoso-

-No podemos irnos sin Zoro- dijo Chopper-

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- dijo Nami fastidiada-

-Chopper!, Sanji y Franky ya despertaron?- dijo Luffy seriamente-

-Bueno, fueron golpes fuertes los que recibieron. Tal vez mañana despierten- dijo Chopper cabizbajo-

-Si no despiertan no podremos saber que ocurrió con Zoro!- grito Luffy-

-Tranquilo capitán-san, ya esta anocheciendo, porque no comemos algo y mañana investigamos a fondo lo ocurrido- dijo Robin con una sonrisa-

-Está bien….como digas Robin- dijo Luffy-

Todos entraron en la cocina dispuestos a tratar de comer algo esperando a que el cocinero y el carpintero abrieran los ojos. Volviendo a la cabaña….

 _-Esta anocheciendo….debería volver- pensó seriamente- No sé que pueda estar pasando en el barco- pensó por ultimo mientras era interrumpido-_

-Oye…Zoro…-repitió por segunda vez la chica- Pasa algo?- exclamo esperando respuesta-

-Qué?...no…nada…solo que….creo que…..debería volver- dijo levantándose de la silla encaminándose hacia la puerta-

-Espera!- grito haciendo detener al peliverde- No…yo…bueno…por que….no te…quedas…y pasas…la noche?-dijo cabizbaja arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho-

-Quedarme?- pensó unos momentos, sabía que se perdería y además no sabía nada de la isla, aquella mujer podría llevarlo mañana a su barco y todo volvería a la normalidad- Ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea- rápidamente recordó la pelea con Nami y las ganas de pasar la noche ahí aumentaron- No tienes problema?- dijo soltando una sonrisa inconsciente-

-Por supuesto que no!- soltó casi al instante sonrojándose por el acto, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los ojos de Zoro- Claro que no me molesta….te podría pasar algo yendo solo por ahí…- dijo girándose quedando de espalda al peliverde-.

-Mañana podrías acompañarme de regreso?- dijo caminando hacia ella- Es que…necesito ropa, mis katanas y que Chopper vea esta herida- exclamo nuevamente detrás de ella-

-No!- pensó…aunque esas dos letras habían salido de su boca-

-No?...por qué?!- Pregunto Zoro enojado- Date la vuelta- tomo de sus hombros girándola sorprendiéndose por lo que vio, ella estaba sonrojada con sus ojos cerrados y levemente agitada- E-estas bien?- exclamo dudoso-

-No…- volvió a repetir esta vez mirándolo fijamente- No lo estoy…- dijo posando sus manos en el rostro del peliverde, acercando su rostro lentamente-

-Q-que haces?- dijo inmóvil sonrojándose por completo- E-espera….Mía- dijo entrecortado-

-Tranquilo…no voy a lastimarte…- dijo pegándose más a él plantándole un beso-

Zoro correspondió el beso sintiendo sus suaves labios mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de esta, la rubia acariciaba su abdomen introduciendo su lengua lentamente en la boca del peliverde el cual no puso objeción, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entrando y saliendo de sus bocas hasta que el aire los separo.

-E-espera…..n-no está bien….hacer esto- dijo Zoro aun sonrojado-

-Porque? Acaso no te gusta?- pregunto a su oído mientras le acariciaba el torso-

-Soltó un leve gemido sintiendo las caricias- Es solo que…..- cerro sus ojos apenado-

-Dímelo….que ocurre Zoro?- aun hablando a su oído aumentando sus caricias-

-Yo…bueno…nunca pase….el límite de un….bueno….de un beso- dijo totalmente rojo y apenado-

-Zoro-kun eso no es nada grave- dijo besando su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba por debajo de la camisa-

-N-no lo es?- pregunto algo inocente-

-Claro que no….- dijo mientras lo sentaba sobre la silla- Voy a serte sincera….me gustas mucho Roronoa Zoro, siempre quise encontrarme contigo…- dijo sentándose sobre él mientras volvía a tomar su rostro con las manos-

- _Que yo le gusto? Como es eso?!- pensó en su mente_ siendo interrumpido por un nuevo beso de Mía-

Mía introdujo nuevamente su lengua en la boca del peliverde mientras poco a poco quitaba la camisa de este, ya que era de botones no interrumpió el beso, con sus manos acaricio toda la cicatriz en su extensión sintiendo como Zoro se estremecía ante el contacto..Otra vez el aire los separo…

-E-en serio vamos a hacerlo?- pregunto sonrojado-

-Vamos no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí- dijo Mía mientras besaba su cuello bajando lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, con sus manos comenzó a rozar la entrepierna de este haciéndolo soltar leves gemidos-

La rubia comenzó a masajear su ya duro miembro por encima del pantalón mientras lo miraba juguetona, Zoro tenía aferradas sus manos a la silla mirándola fijamente. Mía le quito su pantalón tomando en sus manos el miembro de este, introduciéndolo en su boca comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo sintiendo los gemidos de peliverde…

- _E-es…g-grande…- pensó emocionada-_ Se detuvo y se puso de pie frente a Zoro mientras se quitaba su ropa- Aun tienes dudas?- exclamo totalmente desnuda ante el-

El espadachín estaba completamente perdido viendo su cuerpo, sus bien formados senos y su delicada cintura además de sus largas y firmes piernas, aquella mujer era un infierno….

-Yo….Yo….Yo quiero hacerlo- dijo aun mas sonrojado tratando de levantarse-

-Espera….- dijo tomándolo de los hombros sentándolo nuevamente- Esta posición…..- exclamo sentándose sobre el- Siempre quise hacerla contigo Roronoa- dijo a su oído mientras que con su mano dirigía el miembro del peliverde hacia su entrada, acomodo la punta para luego introducirlo de golpe en ella comenzando a moverse suavemente-

Zoro gemía en cada movimiento que la rubia hacia sobre él, Mía paso sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del espadachín mientras este posaba sus manos en la cintura.

-Te….gusta?- dijo entrecortada en el oído de Zoro, mientras comenzaba a moverse con más velocidad sobre el-

-D-d-demasiado- exclamo en un gemido, llevo sus manos a los pechos de Mía apretando sus pezones con fuerza mientras también besaba el cuello de la rubia-

-Z-Zoro- exclamo estirándose para atrás dejándole espacio a las manos del peliverde sobre sus pechos- Chu-chápalos- dijo sonrojada viendo como la obedecía, sintió la húmeda lengua de Zoro lamer sus pezones y morderlos levemente, lo tomo de su nuca mirándolo fijamente- Cam-cambiemos…..de….posición- dijo sonrojada viendo como Zoro solo asentía a sus indicaciones-

Mía se puso de rodillas en el suelo mostrándole sus glúteos al espadachín el cual poso sus manos en su cintura, nuevamente tomo el miembro de Zoro y lo introdujo a su entrada, esta vez Zoro la penetro al instante haciendo que suelte un fuerte gemido.

-Zo-Zoro….esp- el peliverde comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras le acariciaba sus bien moldeados glúteos-

 _-Le gusta…debo seguir así…- pensó sin dejar de embestirla- Sus gemidos y movimientos la delatan-_ sonrío apoyándose sobre ella- Te….gusta?- dijo a su oído mientras la penetraba aun con más fuerza-

-Si….me….encanta- soltó completamente excitada mientras lo miraba por arriba de su hombro, comenzó a mover sus caderas tratando de acompañar el movimiento de Zoro, pero el peliverde la detuvo-

-Tranquila….déjamelo a mí- volvió a hablarle a su oído, mientras con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la rubia-

-Zoro….- soltó en un suspiro sintiendo como entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, siguió penetrándola así un buen rato hasta que Mía nuevamente lo interrumpió- Z-Zoro….si te digo algo….no te enojaras verdad?- pregunto sonrojada-

-Q-que ocurre?- pregunto el peliverde de igual forma-

-Q-quiero…..q-q-quiero…..- dijo agitada mientras miraba a Zoro por arriba de su hombro-

-Que….quieres?...- pregunto dudoso- Dilo de una vez!- dijo frunciendo el seño-

-B-bueno…..quiero…..quiero hacerlo por detrás- dijo cerrando sus ojos sonrojada-

 _-_ Por atrás?...- pregunto Zoro sin darse cuenta-

-S-si….- la rubia sonrío divertida al ver la cara del espadachín…..rápidamente tomo el miembro del peliverde y lo acerco a su otra entrada- Zoro….hazlo…..despacio- dijo sintiendo una leve presión por la otra parte-

La tomo por la cintura comenzando a penetrarla lentamente- Se siente apretado….- dijo mientras introducía todo el miembro. Comenzó a moverse con un poco de fuerza, aumentándola lentamente-

-Espera….no….no…no tan fuerte- dijo soltando un gemido tratando de acostumbrarse-

Zoro no hizo caso y siguió de la misma forma, embistiendo con más velocidad sintiendo los gemidos y quejidos por parte de Mía

-Argh!- hizo una mueca de dolor mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrase al miembro de Zoro- N-no…..pares….- dijo casi rogando-

-No lo hare…..- dijo Zoro acariciándole los glúteos sin dejar de embestirla-

Siguieron así hasta que los 2 juntos llegaron al orgasmo, cayeron rendidos al suelo completamente cansados..

-Zoro….- dijo mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho de este- Ha sido….- fue interrumpida por el peliverde-

-Genial….- exclamo besándole la frente mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por detrás de ella- Escucha….mañana…..necesito ir a mi barco….podrías llevarme?- dijo rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos-

-Está bien- soltó un suspiro- Pero con 2 condiciones….- dijo soltándose de su agarre y subiéndose sobre el-

-Cuales?- pregunto sorprendido-

-La primera…..que me des como hace un rato y la otra…que te quedes conmigo…..- dijo sonriente-

-Q-quedarme c-contigo?- exclamo abriendo sus ojos como dos platos- Q-que quieres….decir?-

-Quedarte aquí conmigo….- dijo mientras le arañaba su abdomen-

-Quedarme?- pensó…rápidamente recordó la pelea….-

Flash Back:

 _-Siempre haces lo mismo Nami!, deja de joder!.- grito el peliverde molesto-._

 _-Yo?, si tu siempre estas molestando con Sanji!.- grito esta también-._

 _-Nami-chaaaaan!.- grito el rubio con corazones en los ojos. Pero no vio respuesta. Por primera vez Nami estaba realmente enojada-._

 _-No sabes otra cosa que molestar, siempre estas durmiendo, o perdido por ahí.- grito Nami con todas sus fuerzas-._

 _-Cállate, ve a jugar con el clima bruja!.- grito Zoro, el peliverde no parecía muy serio en esa discusión lo cual hizo enfurecer mas a Nami-…_

 _-Maldito!, yo por lo menos hago algo o no?, si fuera por ti, todos ya estarías en el fondo del mar!. Me pones de los mil demonios Zoro!, porque estás aquí?!.- Lo último llamo la atención de todos y más que nada del capitán de la tripulación._

 _-Que hago aquí?. Que mierda significa eso Nami?!.- grito el espadachín-._

 _-Lo entendiste muy bien!. Nunca haces nada productivo por la tripulación, entonces que haces aquí?!. Solo por tu sueño eh?, entonces sabes que vete!. Sigue tu sueño por otro camino, no jodas a los demás por tus idioteces, siempre estas maldiciendo por lo bajo o haces oído sordo!. Ya…ya no te soporto!.-_

-Qué me dices Zoro?- dijo sonriente la rubia-

-Me….quedo….- dijo con mirada perdida- Esta fue una verdadera noche de sorpresas…..parece que todo tiene conexión…..- pensó por ultimo-

-Siii…..me encanta….- dijo Mía besando su cuello comenzando nuevamente dios sabe que…

Continuara…..


	5. Capítulo 5 : Momento Inoportuno

Ya había amanecido y el sol golpeaba con fuerza la cabaña, Mía y Zoro despertaron entrelazados y sudorosos, sus miradas se cruzaron y rápidamente recordaron lo de ayer sonrojándose por completo, la rubia decidió romper el silencio..

-Zoro voy a ducharme y luego preparo algo de comer, te parece?- dijo emocionada la chica mientras se levantaba-

-No te molesta que te acompañe?- dijo juguetón el peliverde mientras se levantaba también-

-En lo más mínimo Zorito- exclamo caminando hacia el baño seguida por este-

Mientras tanto en el Sunny todos estaban en la enfermería ya que Sanji y Franky habían despertado…..

-Zoro no está muerto ni se lo llevaron- dijo el peliazul-

-Pero….nosotros no lo encontramos…..no habría otra opción- contesto Nami algo dudosa-

-A Zoro lo salvaron….fue una mujer…..yo lo vi apenas caí al mar- exclamo dejando sorprendidos a todos-

-Entonces Zoro está bien!- grito Luffy sonriente- Vaya…que bieeen- grito nuevamente-.

-Por cierto….cocinero-san, que sucedió mientras nosotros nos fuimos?- interrumpió Robin-

-Se los diré, pero primero vayamos a la cocina…..les cocinare algo- dijo Sanji sonriente-

Todos se encontraban en la cocina y mientras el rubio terminaba de colocar la mesa, comenzó a contar lo sucedido…

-Un barco apareció delante nuestro y varios tipos saltaron a la cubierta donde nos atacaron….se hacían llamar…..Sombras Del Cielo, no es así Franky?- pregunto viendo como su compañero asentía- Nos derrotaron sin problemas y luego se fueron como si nada- dijo por ultimo Sanji-

-Sombras…del cielo?- exclamo Robin levemente sorprendida- Esos tipos…..

-Que pasa con ellos Robin?- pregunto Luffy curioso-

-Esos piratas…..son extremadamente poderosos y bastantes conocidos…..se decía que habían desaparecido pero parece que era mentira- comento Robin tomando de su café-

-Nosotros también somos fuertes, hasta que no los vea con mis ojos…..no sabré si es verdad que son fuertes- dijo Luffy sonriente-

-Pero Luffy! No viste lo que les hicieron a Sanji y los demás- grito Usopp temblando-

-Si….por eso mismo! Si nos cruzamos otra vez…..voy a patearle el culo- exclamo el gomoso-

-Y que haremos con Zoro?- interrumpió Nami obteniendo la mirada de todos-

-Maldito marimo…..donde podrá estar…..además de que se pierde también está herido….- dijo Sanji-

-Si pero esa mujer esta con él!, tal vez lo ayude- dijo Luffy- Ahora….a comeeeeeer- grito comenzando a devorar todo a su paso-

-Eso es mío!- grito Usopp seguido de Chopper el cual le salto a la cara a Luffy-

En ese momento Nami salió de la cocina apoyándose en una de las barandillas del barco, poco después salió Sanji…

-Estas preocupada por el marimo?- hablo colocándose a su lado-

-Lo trate muy mal Sanji, creo que me pase- dijo cerrando sus ojos- No se merecía esas duras palabras

-Si…es verdad- saco de su bolsillo un cigarro y lo encendió- Por qué no hablas con él cuando vuelva?...creo que los dos se llevaran una sorpresa- dijo sonriéndole-

-Pero…..como me dices eso? Debe estar furioso, no creo que quiera hablarme- Nami lo miro- Sorpresa?-

-Vamos Nami….te gusta el marimo- soltó Sanji dejando sin palabras a la navegante- Por eso mismo te digo que hables con el….tienes que decírselo-

-Volvemos al principio Sanji, acaso no te das una idea de cómo reaccionaría?. Diría, me quieres y me tratas de esa manera….que amor raro el tuyo- dijo mirando el mar- Incluso se que no usaría esas palabras-

En ese momento todos salieron de la cocina para dedicarse a sus cosas cuando sintieron unas voces acercándose…

-Escuchan eso?...- dijo Chopper abrazado a la pierna de Usopp- Que pasaría si son esos piratas?!- grito asustado-

-Tranquilo Chopper, esta vez- dijo Luffy sonriente- No saldrán victoriosos- siguió hablando mientras avanzaba unos pasos-

Esperaron hasta que lograron distinguir aquellas personas y si que se sorprendieron….demasiado…..Zoro estaba caminando sonriente y alegre abrazado de una mujer la cual estaba de igual forma que este….

-ZOOROOOOO!- grito Luffy emocionado- Donde has estado?-

-Luffy!- dijo este corriendo hacia el barco-

-Sube! Sube!- exclamo viendo como Zoro le hacía caso-

-Zoro!- grito Chopper saltando sobre el- Pensaba que habías muerto….- decía llorando el renito-

-Ya Chopper tranquilo- dijo mientras lo tenía en sus brazos como un bebe- Por cierto, necesito tu ayuda…y también mis katanas-

-Bien, Chopper ayuda a Zoro!- dijo Luffy mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la enfermería- Y tu Usopp trae las espadas- exclamo riendo como siempre-

-Oye Mía!, espérame aquí no tardo!- dijo desapareciendo por una de las puertas-

Mía se encontraba parada delante de las escaleras por donde habían subido acaparando todas las miradas….

-No hay problema Zorito- dijo sonriendo-

-Oh Bella Dama….- decía Sanji con corazones en sus ojos mientas bailoteaba- Que haces con el marimo?- cambio a semblante serio-

-Por qué debo decírtelo?- dijo mirando por donde Zoro se había ido-

-Entonces, porque lo salvaste?- Nami se puso delante de ella mirándola fijamente-

-Lo vi caer al mar y no quería que muera- le dijo la rubia sosteniéndole la mirada-

-Y por qué no salvaste al otro que cayó con él?-

-Bueno, yo vi solo a Zoro caer….no vi a otro con el-

-Mientes!, que te traes con él?- dijo Nami apuntándola con su dedo-

-Y que si así lo fuera?- acerco su rostro al oído de Nami donde le susurro unas palabras dejando embobada a Nami la cual salió corriendo hacia su camarote-

-Nami?- dijo Robin viendo como la chica desaparecía- Que le dijiste?

-Nada del otro mundo…..solo le dije lo que ocurrió anoche con Zorito- le sonrío falsamente a la morena-

-Y que sucedió anoche?- pregunto Sanji interesado-

-Me acosté con él y disfrutamos al máximo uno del otro- le contesto al cocinero-

Robin y Sanji se miraron sorprendidos, no se lo creerían hasta que lo escucharan del mismo Zoro….en ese momento Luffy y los demás aparecieron….

-Oye….y tu quien eres?- pregunto el chico de goma- Eres amiga de Zoro?-

-Si, digamos que si…..y donde está el?- pregunto al no verlo con ellos-

-Está en su camarote- interrumpió Usopp antes de Luffy metiera la pata- Dijo que lo esperaras aquí hasta que salga-

-Está bien- dijo mientras miraba a todos los presentes-

Mientras tanto Zoro caminaba por un pasillo hasta llegar al camarote de las chicas, y golpeo la puerta….

-Seas quien seas….vete…..quiero estar sola- dijo Nami tirada en su cama con la almohada en su cara-

Zoro ignoro eso y entro cerrando la puerta….

-No me interesa, a mi me escuchas- dijo viendo como Nami saltaba sobre la cama-

-Zoro? Por favor, vete!- dijo mientras se recostaba nuevamente-

-No me voy a ir- exclamo mientras se acercaba a ella- Quiero hablar contigo, quiero algunas explicaciones-

-Por qué te acostaste con esa perra asquerosa?- dijo mientras se levantaba- Mientras alguien te ama, estas por ahí haciendo estupideces?- en un rápido movimiento golpeo a Zoro- Tan solo…..vete….- dijo agachando su cabeza-

-Nami…- se giro y abriendo la puerta se fue de la habitación, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a cubierta- bien Mía, nos vamos- dijo sonriéndole a la rubia-

-Bien Nami, vino solo hacia ti y teniendo la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas….tan solo lo empeoras….- se reprocho así misma-

Mientras tanto en cubierta…

-Que dijiste Zoro?!- grito Luffy-

-Ya lo escuchaste- dijo de espaldas-

-Yo soy el capitán y YO decido quien se va o se queda- grito con fuerza-

-No me interesa, la tripulación no es la misma de antes….ya no pertenezco a los sombreros de paja- exclamo caminando seguido de Mía-

-Marimo!, no jodas- le dijo Sanji pero rápidamente se detuvo ya que Zoro había desenfundado una de sus katanas-

-Hablo en serio cocinero, ustedes! NO JODAN!- grito con todas sus fuerzas- Vámonos Mía-

Comenzaron a alejarse del barco, y en ese momento Nami apareció en cubierta…

-Zoro…..se fue…..Zoro…..se fue…Zoro…se fue….- decía Ussop sentado en el suelo-

-Que Zoro qué?- dijo Nami mirando a Sanji-

-Si, el marimo abandono la tripulación- decía mientras sacaba el cigarro de su boca-

-Ja!, no te equivoques Sanji…..Zoro no se fue- exclamo Luffy que luego tomando aire grito….- ZORO! ESTO NO QUEDA ASI! VOY A TRAERTE DE VUELTA…..YA LO VERAS!...- todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Iremos a por Zoro…..el no es así!-

Mía y Zoro caminaban por la playa aun abrazados, a lo lejos vieron un barco anclado cerca de la cabaña donde antes habían estado….

-Quienes podrán ser?- dijo Mía sorprendida-

-Mierda…..esos tipos…..- se separo de la rubia caminando más rápido- Ya tuve muchas sorpresas por hoy como para que estos tipos quieren hacerme una fiesta…Oigan!- grito acercándose al barco-

-Vaya, miren quien es! El espadachín suicida- dijo Kaze apoyado en sus espadas- Que haces aquí?-

-Eso pregunto yo….- exclamo atándose su bandana en la cabeza- Que hacen aquí?-

-Oh, no vienes solo…..QUE?! Mía?- dijo el espadachín sorprendido- Que haces con ella?-

-Qué?, la conoces?- pregunto atónito el peliverde-

-Conocerla? Ella es mi Nakama…..- contesto Kaze levemente enojado-

-NAKAMA?- dijo Zoro sorprendido-

To Be Continued…..


	6. Capítulo 6 : Consecuencias No Deseadas

_-Conocerla? Ella es mi Nakama…..- contesto Kaze levemente enojado-_

 _-NAKAMA?- dijo Zoro sorprendido-_

Kaze salto cayendo sobre la arena, Mía se acerco y se interpuso entre los dos antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo sin embargo Zoro tenía la vista perdida…no le había dado importancia a la cercanía del otro espadachín

-Kaze….espera!- dijo la rubia mirándolo fijamente-

-Este tipo….es de los mugiwaras….que haces con él?- miro a Mía y luego clavo su mirada en el peliverde-

-El ya no pertenece a esa tripulación…- no pudo seguir ya que Bruno apareció en la cabeza del barco-

-Mía, hacía tiempo que no te veía- le dijo con una sonrisa la cual desapareció al ver a Zoro- Y tu…..Roronoa, que haces aquí?-

-Nada que te importe- levanto su vista y luego se dio la vuelta volviendo por donde antes había llegado-

-Oh! Espera….a dónde vas?- dijo Kaze poniéndose delante y sacando sus katanas- Ahora que viniste….no podemos dejarte ir….-

Zoro también desenfundo sus katanas y ataco a Kaze el cual se defendía bastante bien de los ataques del peliverde

-Veamos de que esta hecho el gran Roronoa Zoro- exclamo Kaze dando vuelta los roles, el lo atacaba mientras que Zoro se defendía-

Siguieron así un buen rato ninguno cedía y Bruno comenzaba a impacientarse….

-Kaze….acaba con el de una vez….o acaso quieres morir tu?- dijo mientras su cuerpo se agrandaba dejando ver manchas negras y su piel anaranjada y hasta incluso una cola en su cintura apareció-

Zoro desvío su mirada hacia esa cosa, cuando la "transformación" término….el peliverde pudo ver a Bruno como un tigre….incluso superaba a Rob Rucchi, era atemorizante….

-una Akuma No Mi?- dijo sorprendido mirando al hombre-tigre sobre el barco-

Kaze aprovecho que estaba distraído y lo ataco pero se llevo una gran sorpresa, Zoro en un simple movimiento lo mando a volar con varios cortes en su cuerpo….

-Deja de joder- dijo viendo como Kaze caía al mar-

-Mía….ve por Kaze- exclamo Bruno, su voz había cambiado totalmente…esta era más ronca y grave que antes dándole el aspecto de tigre completo- Así que….estuviste con ella aquí?- señalo la cabaña-

-Y que si fuera así?- le contesto Zoro poniendo su katana sobre la boca-

-Por qué no hacemos un trato?...- en un rápido movimiento apareció a un costado de Zoro- Tenía pensado atacar a tus nakamas mañana, pensé que estarías con ellos….pero arruinaste mis planes así que, mejor hagamos esto….- dijo sonriente- Dejo tranquilo a tus amigos pero…..vienes a nuestro castillo donde decidiré que hacer contigo-

- _Tenía pensado decir que ya no pertenecía a los sombreros de paja….pero eso significa la muerte de ellos, estos tipos son muy fuertes y aunque Luffy lo diera todo….no alcanzaría…-pensó_ \- Acepto….pero espero que cumplas con tus palabras-

-Bien, ahora…- amago a subir al barco pero se lanzo sobre Zoro el cual solo pudo mirar como el tigre se acercaba….-

Mientras tanto en el Sunny….

-Debemos buscar a Zoro….- dijo Luffy mirando por donde se había ido el peliverde-

-Deberíamos?- pregunto Sanji mirando a su capitán-

-Que si debemos? El es de esta tripulación…él es nuestro nakama- dijo dándose la vuelta quedando frente a todos- Cuando Robin estuvo en peligro….el no dudo en ayudarnos, cuando Nami también lo estuvo con Arlong…..EL TAMPOCO DUDO- grito dejando a toda la tripulación restante con un nudo en la garganta-

-Mentira!, a él le daba lo mismo si yo estaba o no en la tripulación! El solo siguió una orden de su capitán…no te equivoques Luffy!- grito Nami-

-Entonces, debes pensar lo mismo de Sanji y Usopp verdad?- dijo con rabia el gomoso- Sin embargo, no pensabas así cuando los derrotamos y te salvamos…- sin dejar que Nami u otro le hablara se bajo y comenzó a correr por la arena en busca de Zoro-

-Ese pedazo de idiota!, Franky pon en marcha el barco y sigámoslo- dijo Sanji mientras veía a Luffy correr-

Al cabo de 1 hora llegaron hasta la cabaña donde tantas cosas habían sucedido, encontrando a Luffy sentado sobre la arena cabizbajo…

-Luffy!, que demo…- Sanji quedo de piedra al ver a su capitán, los demás llegaron detrás quedando igual o peor que el rubio-

-La encontré…..tirada en el suelo….y con esto…- dijo sosteniendo la bandana de Zoro en su mano-

-E-esa es Mía….- soltó Usopp asustado-

-Esta herida!- grito Chopper corriendo en círculos- Un doctor, necesitamos un doctor!-

-Ya atiéndela!- grito Sanji-

El renito acudió a ella y comenzó a examinarla, se sorprendió….

-Es grave, tiene heridas de bala y varios cortes profundos en su cuerpo- dijo transformándose a su forma hibrido- Franky acompáñame al barco- exclamo mientras la levantaba y salían corriendo al Sunny-

-Zoro….donde estas?- susurro Luffy con la voz quebrada-

-Luffy…lo encontraremos, todos lo sentimos….no debimos actuar así con él y vamos a pedirle sus merecidas disculpas. Pero por ahora tenemos que trazar un plan para salvarlo…- dijo Robin tocándole la cabeza al gomoso-

-E-está bien…..Espéranos Zoro….te salvaremos- dijo levantando la vista hacia el cielo-

Mientras sucedía eso, un barco llegaba a una enorme puerta de hierro la cual se abrió lentamente y dejo ver el interior enorme de aquel castillo….

-Ya llegamos Zorito…- dijo chistoso Bruno viendo al espadachín el cual estaba atado sobre el mástil del barco-

-Oye idiota!- dijo Kaze mientras golpeaba su rostro-Acaso no escuchas?- exclamo esta vez golpeando todo su abdomen-

-No me interesa…..- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza-

-Todavía sigues molesto por lo de Mía?- interrumpió Jūryoku saliendo por una de las puertas del barco- Esa mujerzuela se lo merecía….maldita perra- exclamo mientras también golpeaba al peliverde-

Zoro comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente; no le importaba que lo burlaran, insultaran y hasta incluso que lo golpearan, solo pensaba en Mía y también en su tripulación…por la cual estaba caminando hacia la muerte…..

Flash Back:

 _Bruno había lanzado a Zoro contra uno de los tantos árboles, el peliverde se estaba incorporando y cuando estaba a punto de plantarle cara, Mía interrumpió recibiendo un ataque del hombre-tigre que la dejo gravemente herida…._

 _-Mía!- grito el espadachín corriendo hacia ella pero era detenido nuevamente por Bruno que se interpuso entre ellos dos-_

 _-Primero...tendrás que ganarme y luego podrás ir con ella- dijo sonriendo mientras se lanzaba nuevamente contra el peliverde-_

 _Kaze que estaba tirado sobre la arena se levanto y se acerco al barco…_

 _-Taiyō!- grito este viendo como su nakama aparecía- Dame una de tus pistolas…ahora!- grito el espadachín-_

 _-Está bien- con una de sus manos abrió su chaleco y le lanzo una de ellas-_

 _Este se dirigió a Mía y le disparo varias veces…El peliverde y Bruno miraron los disparos...Zoro enfurecido trato de atacar a Kaze pero el hombre-tigre clavo sus garras en él y lo estrello contra la arena..._

 _-Bien, nos vamos…- exclamo Bruno saltando al barco con Zoro sobre su espalda-_

 _El barco se puso en movimiento y comenzaron a alejarse de, dejando a Mía allí_

 _-Atenlo al mástil y vayamos rumbo al castillo…..- exclamo el capitán lanzando a Zoro sobre la cubierta-_

Fin Flash Back….

El experto en Santoryu comenzó a despertarse sintiendo dolor por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo noto que ya no estaba en el barco atado al mástil….estaba atado de muñecas sobre una pared….sin sus katanas por supuesto….

-Vaya…..así que….voy a estar así hasta que decidan matarme?- sonrío cerrando sus ojos-

-Si…pero tranquilo….- dijo una voz haciendo sobresaltar al espadachín- No estarás más que unos días más….-

-Luffy….Mía….perdónenme….lo hago por ustedes…..yo….lo siento…..- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas salían por sus ojos-

Mientras tanto en la sala del castillo, varios hombres se encontraban gritando y riendo….

-Kaze….el espadachín te derroto sin problemas…..eres una basura- gritaba Jūryoku con varias copas de más…-

-Ya cállate, me tomo por sorpresa- dijo Kaze en igual estado que su amigo-

-Oigan imbéciles- les grito Bruno apareciendo por unas escaleras- Que dirían si ven a los sombreros de paja ver morir a su nakama?-

-Qué?...de que hablas?...- exclamo Taiyō que estaba apoyado en una pared-

-Bueno, si ellos encuentran a Mía….la mujer les dirá donde estamos…y de seguro trataran de rescatarlo, les daremos una semana….si vienen no solo mataremos a Roronoa sino también a ellos y nos quedaremos con sus recompensas….-

-Si!- gritaron todos al unísono-

To Be Continued….


	7. Capítulo 7 : En Busca De La Esperanza

Habían pasado tres días desde la captura de Zoro y también desde que los sombreros de paja salvaron a Mía de la muerte, la cual se encontraba en la enfermería siendo cuidada por Chopper. Los demás mugiwaras estaban en la cocina decidiendo que hacer con su nueva "integrante" y del rescate al espadachín de la tripulación.

-Qué tal si todo es un complot?- soltó Nami acaparando la mirada de todos- Y si ella es nakama de esos tipos y la lastimaron para que ella nos ataque después?- dijo terminando su oración.

-No lo creo….qué tal si ella realmente gusta de Zoro?...- exclamo el capitán- Creo que apenas despierte deberíamos hablar con ella y que nos lleve al lugar donde estén esos tipos – tomo un poco de aire y continuo- Zoro debe tener una razón para hacer esto, el nunca haría algo como abandonar la tripulación- Luffy tenía la mirada de todos sobre él, estaban sorprendidos de escuchar eso

-Y si paso lo mismo con Robin?!- grito Usopp mientras le temblaban las piernas

-Quieres decir que está trabajando para ellos?, que los ayuda…..como lo hice yo?- interrumpió la arqueóloga

-No….Zoro está dando su vida a cambio de la nuestra- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se escondían en la sombra de su sombrero amarillo

Todos miraron al chico con la fruta del diablo, el lugar se tenso y las miradas permanecían en el suelo…el silencio no duro mucho ya que la puerta fue azotada por Chopper.

-Muchachos!, ya despertó!- grito el renito mientras veía como todos sus nakamas lo miraban

-Bien, le preparare algo de comer- dijo Sanji comenzando a pelar unas papas

-Ella ya está estable doctor-san?- pregunto Robin

-Bueno…está bien pero sigue débil, diría que muy débil- contesto- Las heridas que tenia eran graves pero sanaran rápidamente- dijo caminando hacia la mesa

-Ya veo, entonces deberíamos esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella?- siguió cuestionando la morena

-Bueno….creo que podrían hacerlo ahora….pero de forma tranquila y amigable, no queremos que intente nada raro verdad?- esta vez fue el renito quien pregunto

-Amigable?, por su culpa se llevaron a Zoro y no sabes que están haciéndole….y tenemos que ser amigables?- dijo la navegante enfurecida

-Tranquila gata ladrona….- se escucho una voz desde la puerta de la cocina- No quise que algo le pasara a Zorito- dijo una rubia avanzando unos pasos

-Que haces levantada Mía?!- Grito Chopper sobresaltado- Tus heridas se abrirán!- se convirtió en su forma hibrida y se acerco a ella

-Espera!...- dijo Mía- primero déjame hablar….de seguro la mayoría quiere explicaciones así que…- no pudo continuar ya que Luffy la interrumpió

-Cállate, no me importa- le dijo mirándola fijamente- Solo voy a preguntarte una cosa…..realmente quieres a Zoro?

-Lo quiero demasiado, mis sentimientos son reales- contesto la rubia

-Bien, es suficiente para mí. Ahora…..donde están esos malditos que se lo llevaron?- dijo poniéndose de pie

-Hay un castillo en la isla, detrás del pequeño pueblo de la entrada- contesto la rubia

-Espera! Como sabemos que no estás mintiendo?- hablo Usopp apuntándola con su dedo índice

-Por qué mejor no esperas y lo ves con tus propios ojos narizotas?- exclamo Mía un poco fastidiada

-Bien. Ya diste suficientes explicaciones, ahora a la cama- interrumpió Chopper tocando suavemente su hombro

-Ya termine, te acompaño hasta la enfermería donde podrás descansar y comer en paz- dijo Sanji con una sonrisa

Mía y Sanji pusieron rumbo hacia la enfermería acompañados de Chopper para terminar de revisar su estado, así una vez terminada la revisión el doctor abandono la habitación dejando solos a los rubios

-Vas a quedarte hasta que termine?- pregunto la rubia de mala gana

-No creo en nada de lo que dijiste- soltó sin rodeos el cocinero- No conocías al marimo, dices que lo quieres pero estuviste con él…una sola noche donde solo se acostaron- exclamo sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo

-No crees en el amor a primera vista?, además siempre quise conocer al famoso Roronoa Zoro. Cuando estuve con él, me sentí en el cielo- decía Mía con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando la noche con el espadachín- No podía estar más feliz, me sentí una idiota al ver cómo me comportaba estando a su lado pero al ver que Zorito correspondía…todas las dudas desaparecieron y más cuando él acepto mi propuesta- dijo mientras comía del plato

-Propuesta?- pregunto Sanji sorprendido, todo lo que escuchaba era raro para él. Zoro nunca había demostrado cariño con alguna de las chicas del barco, sabía que el marimo era el más leal de todos, confiaría ciegamente en él, aunque odiaba admitirlo…era un gran nakama pero el peliverde nunca se fío de nada. Cuando Robin entro a la tripulación, el tardo bastante tiempo en aceptarla así que…por que aceptaría aquella propuesta?- Cuál fue esa propuesta?- siguió cuestionando el cocinero

-Le propuse quedarse conmigo, que se quede a mi lado…y…él acepto…sin dudar un segundo- Mía levanto la mirada y clavo su vista en la del rubio

-No puede ser….- A Sanji se le había caído el cigarro de la boca- _Así que nunca mintió, de verdad abandonaría la tripulación para irse con ella? Maldito marimo!-_ pensó el cocinero- Pero entonces….si se iba a quedar contigo por qué está arriesgando su vida?

-Bruno pensaba atacarlos pero le ofreció un trato, su vida a cambio de las suyas. Yo quise ayudarlo pero…como vieron…no sirvió de nada- Mía levanto la vista viendo como Sanji salía de la habitación, al mismo tiempo debajo de la cama unos cuantos pétalos caían al suelo de la habitación

- _Así que eso fue lo que pasó…-_ pensó la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras tras escuchar la conversación

Sanji entro nuevamente a la cocina donde aun estaban todos sus nakamas, rápidamente se sentó y comenzó a hablar

-Luffy, hable con Mía y me dijo que Zoro….- dijo el cocinero

-Ya lo sé, Robin nos dijo todo- interrumpió con una gran sonrisa

-De verdad? Entonces vas a decirme que haremos, si Zoro está dando su vida y nosotros vamos a buscarlo….podría morir antes que lleguemos a él….además qué pasara con él….y con Mía?- pregunto Sanji

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que Luffy diría, el cual estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja…

Mientras tanto con Zoro…..el espadachín aun seguía atado de manos en aquella celda oscura y fría, las cadenas salían de la pared aferrándose a sus muñecas dejando su cuerpo apoyado en sus propias rodillas. Una puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz exterior haciendo que el peliverde entrecerrara sus ojos….

-Sigues vivo Roronoa?- cuestiono aquel hombre

-Si…pero a este paso no lo creo….qué clase de tortura idiota es esta?- exclamo Zoro sonriendo de lado

-Tortura? Quieres que te torture como se debe?- el hombre sonrío y se acerco al peliverde

-Tienes lo necesario para hacerlo?- dijo Zoro desafiante

-Vaya, parece que eres muy valiente Roronoa- dijo aquel tipo saliendo de la habitación- No pienso darte el gusto de largarte de aquí, se que quieres que te suelte y cuando veas la oportunidad huirás. Sigue soñando- dijo por ultimo mientras cerraba la puerta

-Mierda!- grito el espadachín mientras hacía fuerza sobre las cadenas….sin mucho éxito dejo caer su cabeza hacia delante- Ya van tres días sin comida y sin poder dormir bien, no esperaran que Luffy y los demás vengan a buscarme…- se dijo tratando de convencerse-

El hombre que había hablado con Zoro ahora mismo se dirigía hacia una de las tantas habitaciones, camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta marrón de unos dos metros de altura, ingreso por ella hasta llegar a una mesa redonda donde se encontraba otro hombre sentado

-El maldito sigue vivo- dijo el recién llegado

-Tranquilo Kaze, por que estas tan fastidiado?- pregunto el otro hombre con una copa de vino en su mano- Será porque te despedazo las dos veces que se enfrentaron?- soltó una leve risa enfureciendo mas al recién llegado

-Que piensas de Mía, deberíamos hacer algo capitán?- dijo Kaze sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaban en aquella habitación

-Esa perra….de seguro esta con los mugiwaras en este momento, contándoles todo acerca de nosotros- exclamo rompiendo la copa dejando ver cómo caía una débil línea de vino por su brazo

-De verdad crees que vendrán por él? Ya pasaron tres días capitán- dijo Kaze levantándose de su asiento

-Si, lo harán….acaso no recuerdas el desastre que causo Mugiwara Luffy en Ennies Lobby?- dijo mirándolo de reojo- Y todo por aquella mujer, la niña demonio- exclamo dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación- No pienses que ahora no lo hará….tampoco te olvides que Mía está con ellos….van a venir a nosotros tarde o temprano…. – exclamo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su subordinado…

To Be Continued


	8. Capítulo 8 : Dolor, Sufrimiento y Muerte

-Si, lo harán….acaso no recuerdas el desastre que causo Mugiwara Luffy en Ennies Lobby?- dijo mirándolo de reojo- Y todo por aquella mujer, la niña demonio- exclamo dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación- No pienses que ahora no lo hará….tampoco te olvides que Mía está con ellos….van a venir a nosotros tarde o temprano…. – exclamo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su subordinado…

 **Capitulo 8**

Otros dos días más pasaron haciendo la cuenta total de cinco desde la captura de Zoro, los mugiwaras se preparaban para el ataque a los Sombras del Cielo que los esperaban ansiosos para derrotarlos.

Aun en la celda Zoro no paraba de pensar que estaban planeando sus captores y lo que más le importaba que hubiera pasado con Mía y sus nakamas.

-Tengo que salir de alguna forma. Pero que podría hacer?- pensó el espadachín- Solo puedo confiar en que esto acabara pronto y tal vez todo vuelva a la normalidad- se dijo por ultimo tratando de convencerse-

En otro lado del castillo Bruno y sus hombres hablaban al respecto del secuestro y el ataque que de seguro recibirían.

-Capitán, solo quedan dos días….luego qué?- pregunto Kaze-

-Acaso no te lo dije ya? Si no vienen nosotros mismos los buscaremos y cazaremos- contesto Bruno algo fastidiado-

-De seguro Mía les da detalles del castillo y demás. No debemos preocuparnos- comento Taiyō sentándose en una de las sillas que hacían juego con la gran mesa donde todos estaban-

-Por supuesto que lo está haciendo, por eso hay que esperar y cuando vengan a nosotros…caerán- dijo Bruno sonriendo de lado- Por cierto…como esta Roronoa? No quiero que muera antes de sus nakamas lleguen- exclamo mirando a Kaze-

-La última vez que lo vi estaba vivo capitán- le contesto el espadachín- Pero tiene razón si no lo alimentamos, no creo que dure mucho más-

-Bien adelante, llévale algo- hizo seña con su mano dando a entender que el tema estaba terminado-

-Realmente esto es muy agobiante capitán- dijo Jūryoku que no había hablado en ningún momento-

-Lo sé y por eso hay que ser pacientes mi amigo. Sé que- en ese momento una explosión interrumpió la conversación a la cual todos dirigieron la mirada sorprendidos-

Cuando el humo se disipo cuatro personas se vieron acercándose a ellos.

-Lamento interrumpir pero…ustedes tienen a un nakama mío- dijo un joven con un sombrero de paja amarillo- Asique…lo diré una sola vez. Libérenlo!- grito mientras lanzaba un puñetazo que impacto de lleno en la cara de Bruno lanzándolo unos metros de donde se encontraba-

-Malditos!- grito Jūryoku saltando sobre la mesa pero una patada lo hizo retroceder-

-Nos lo dicen a diario- dijo un rubio con un cigarro en la boca- Me debes la de hace unos días- exclamo clavando sus ojos en los del otro-

Taiyō quien aun estaba de espaldas a los atacantes, se levanto de su silla para mirarlos

-No esperábamos invitados- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sacaba una pistola de su chaleco- Y tampoco quiero que haya- dijo disparando la bala que se dirigía a una mujer con el pelo violáceo-

-Vaya, asique nos dices invitados y nos tratas así?- en ese momento un hombre con el pelo azul apuntando hacia arriba se interpuso recibiendo la bala que ningún daño le causo- Y por cierto, no debes tratar a una dama así mi querido pistolero- le sonrió desafiante mientras recibía la misma sonrisa de quien disparo-

Mientras en el otro lado del castillo, Kaze se dirigía con una bandeja con varios alimentos para el peliverde

-Este maldito no solo me derrota sino que también hasta me tiene de camarero- exclamo abriendo la puerta de madera para luego cerrarla y encaminarse hacia Zoro- Oye Roronoa, mi capitán no quiere que mueras antes de que lleguen tus amiguitos asique que te parece si comes algo?- le dijo agarrándolo de los pelos levantando su rostro-

-Vaya, también me vas a dar de comer perra?- sonrió Zoro mirándolo a los ojos-

-Pero qué?!- Grito Kaze golpeando su rostro- Te crees demasiado eh? Pero no sos más que una basura maldito desgraciado- dijo nuevamente golpeándolo-

-Eso es todo? Porque no vas a buscar una de tus espadas a ver si me lastimas más?- nuevamente le hablo desafiante al otro espadachín, que cayó en su trampa-

-Sabes, no es mala idea. Te hare algunos cortes para desquitarme- sonrió de lado saliendo por la puerta pero recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro atravesando esta puerta por donde había salido-

-Que demo- pensó Zoro pero su rostro se cambio totalmente al ver hacia fuera- Chopper!- grito el experto en santoryuu-

-Zoro!- grito también entrando en la celda- Estas en pésimo estado, déjame liberarte- dijo tratando de romper las cadenas pero no cedían- Mierda, están muy duras-

-No tienes mis katanas?- pregunto Zoro furioso-

-Ah sí! Usopp!- grito Chopper para ver como el nombrado asomaba su rostro- Las espadas de Zoro! Dámelas-

-No! Dámelas a mi- dijo Zoro que al recibir una corto sin problemas sus cadenas- Así está mejor- sonrió tomando las restantes-

En ese momento Kaze se levanto totalmente descolocado de la situación pero Zoro de una estocada se aseguro que vuelva a dormir en el suelo.

-Y los demás?- pregunto Zoro al renito- Acaso están peleando?- volvió a cuestionar alterado-

-Sí, ese era el plan! Crear una distracción mientras veníamos por ti- Dijo Chopper confundido- Por qué?-

-El capitán! Es un usuario- grito Zoro saliendo por la puerta encontrándose con Usopp- Tenemos que ir allí, hay que ayudar..- se quedo de piedra al ver a una rubia delante suyo- Mía- grito abrazándola- Pensé que…que…- no podía decir las palabras restantes de lo emocionado y alterado que estaba-

-Lo sé, tranquilo Zorito. Ahora debemos irnos- le dijo tomando su mano y echándose a correr hasta la sala principal seguidos por los demás-

En la batalla, Luffy estaba en clara desventaja contra Bruno mientras que Sanji había derrotado a Jūryoku hacia unos momentos al igual que Franky a Taiyō pero ninguno podía ayudar a su capitán debido a las heridas recibidas.

-Sabes, creo que llego la hora de matarte a ti y tus mierdas de nakamas- grito mientras se convertía en aquel hombre-tigre que había derrotado a Zoro- Debo decir que fue divertido pelear contigo Mugiwara, pero es tu fin- dijo mientras mostraba sus garras afiladas-

-Gear Second- exclamo Luffy mirándolo fijamente- Veo porque Zoro no pudo contigo, pero eso no va a pasar conmigo- le dijo lanzando un puñetazo que fue esquivado rápidamente por Bruno que al instante lo ataco clavando sus garras en su abdomen-

-De verdad? Para mí son todos iguales- le dijo al oído mientras lo estrellaba contra el suelo-

La batalla continua así unos instantes, golpes iban y venían por doquier sin que ninguno retrocediera un paso.

-Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling- Luffy comenzó con su ataque acertando cada uno de sus golpes haciendo retroceder notablemente a Bruno, luego sin dejar responder apareció debajo de su cuerpo- Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet- su brazo de goma dio unos cuantos giros aumentando la velocidad para luego golpear su abdomen estrellándolo con una de las cuantas columnas del castillo-

-Maldito- exclamo Bruno soltando un hilo de sangre de su boca- Ya me cansaste- avanzo unos pasos mostrando sus garras nuevamente la cuales comenzaron a tornase amarillas- Veamos si tu cuerpo aguanta esto- estiro su brazo y lanzo de sus uñas una ráfaga cortante que Luffy no pudo esquivar- Jajajaja, te lo dije Mugiwara- señalo hacia su cuerpo con muchos cortes que comenzaban a desprender sangre- Esto está acabado- comenzó a acercarse para el golpe final pero una katana a la altura de su cuello lo detuvo.

-Que crees que haces?- dijo Zoro con su bandana negra en su cabeza-

-Eso pregunto yo maldito imbécil- sonrió de lado mientras desgarraba el pecho del espadachín haciéndole retroceder- Pero que se creen ustedes? Como pudieron dar esa recompensa por sus cabezas malditos debiluchos que resultaron ser!- grito furioso- Eso es todo lo que tienen?!- exclamo de forma cínica- Se dispuso a atacar a Zoro nuevamente pero una mujer se interpuso recibiendo las garras en su espalda-

-Mía!- grito desencajado Zoro-

-Oh, mi pésame Roronoa- le dijo Bruno mientras lanzaba bruscamente a la rubia contra el suelo- Solo retraso tu muerte unos segundos- exclamo lanzándose nuevamente sobre el-

-Shishi Sonson-exclamo Zoro que tenía su vista en la sombra de su bandana, en un rápido movimiento corto todo el pecho de Bruno que solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendido mientras un corte en todo su torso explotaba en sangre-

-Mía!- grito Zoro mientras corría hacia ella- Por favor resiste- le dijo tomándola en sus brazos- No te mueras- dijo casi en susurro- Chopper!- nuevamente grito mientras el aludido venia corriendo- Ayúdala maldición!-

-E-está bien- le dijo mientras la giraba y examinaba las múltiples heridas- Zoro….está muy mal, son muy profundas…no puedo hacer nada- dijo el renito totalmente apenado-

-QUE?!- soltó Zoro furioso- Como que no puedes hacer nada?!- lo tomo por su pelaje en el pecho sacudiéndolo violentamente-

-Zoro…para por favor- le grito Mía con un hilo de voz- Para….- dijo mientras veía como el peliverde se acercaba nuevamente a ella-

-No…no puedes morir- le decía mientas le acariciaba el rostro- No puedes!- exclamo en un sollozo sobre su pecho-

-Lo siento Zorito- sonrió mientras con sus manos lo atrajo a ella besando sus labios- Sabes, es algo muy estúpido lo que nos paso…no te parece?- dijo mientras veía el dolor en los ojos del espadachín- Diste vuelta mi cabeza en un día. No lograba entender porque pero así fue, y nada se puede cambiar ahora. Te quiero Zorito….- le dijo cerrando sus ojos-

-No…no puede terminar así…- sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas- No debería terminar así- cayó al suelo inconsciente aun abrazado a ella-

-Zoro!- grito Luffy acercándose a él cómo pudo- Que le paso Chopper?!-

-Contando los días que paso, y ahora esto….su cuerpo no aguanto- dijo el renito al lado del peliverde- Necesitara unos días pero se recuperara sin problema- contesto al fin a la pregunta de Luffy-

Con Zoro en la enfermería, los mugiwaras se encargaron de enterrar a Mía cerca de su cabaña para luego volver al barco y emprender viaje lo antes posible, si Zoro se despertaba aun ahí…podría ser una catástrofe fue lo que dijo Robín a los demás.

Durante los días que Zoro no abrió los ojos, Nami era quien lo cuidaba solo salía cuando Chopper le hacia una revisión, luego volvía a sentarse junto a él totalmente apenada por lo sucedido. Sabía que cuando despertara seria un revuelo total para el espadachín saber que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella, que no pudo decirle el ultimo adiós…pero así debía ser.

No querían perderlo más de lo que estuvo o era que ella no quería perderlo aun más?. Se sentía mal por pensar en él y amarlo aun cuando sabia que el tenia su mente y ¿Por qué no? Su corazón puesto aun en Mía. Sabía que el peliverde era una coraza irrompible y que sería muy difícil arreglar las cosas con él. Se sentía una egoísta por pensar en ella cuando estaba por demás que debía pensar en Zoro…en aquel hombre pensaba podría ser suyo pero todo sucede por algo y si ahora no lo tiene es porque no se lo merece. Sería difícil para Zoro superarlo, era entendible lo que había pasado por más que tuviera muchas razones estúpidas que lo contradigan pero era la realidad y nada se podía cambiar.

To Be Continued.


	9. Capítulo 9 : Fade To Black

_Durante los días que Zoro no abrió los ojos, Nami era quien lo cuidaba solo salía cuando Chopper le hacia una revisión, luego volvía a sentarse junto a él totalmente apenada por lo sucedido. Sabía que cuando despertara seria un revuelo total para el espadachín saber que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella, que no pudo decirle el ultimo adiós…pero así debía ser._

 _No querían perderlo más de lo que estuvo o era que ella no quería perderlo aun más?. Se sentía mal por pensar en él y amarlo aun cuando sabia que el tenia su mente y ¿Por qué no? Su corazón puesto aun en Mía. Sabía que el peliverde era una coraza irrompible y que sería muy difícil arreglar las cosas con él. Se sentía una egoísta por pensar en ella cuando estaba por demás que debía pensar en Zoro…en aquel hombre pensaba podría ser suyo pero todo sucede por algo y si ahora no lo tiene es porque no se lo merece. Sería difícil para Zoro superarlo, era entendible lo que había pasado por más que tuviera muchas razones estúpidas que lo contradigan pero era la realidad y nada se podía cambiar._

 **Capitulo 9.**

Cinco días después….POV Zoro.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente todo mi cuerpo me dolía, pero este dolor no podía superar el que sentía en mi corazón. ¿Cómo puede ser? También me lo pregunto, compartí tan solo una noche con ella pero hubo algo que me atrapo, ¿Qué fue? No lo sé.

Cuando todo comenzó solo mi sueño me importaba, no llegue a pensar que todo daría un gran cambio y ahí apareció Luffy cambiando las cosas ya no solo me importaba mi sueño sino también el suyo e incluso también el de todos los demás que llegaban a la banda. Nunca me importo nada más que eso, la única persona importante en mi vida había sido Kuina pero….era un mocoso, ¿Qué podía saber sobre eso?. Pero lo descubrí, la verdad es que, nunca me importo demasiado pero al fin había llegado la hora y no me acobarde; En tan solo unos días y unas horas Mía….me demostraste demasiado. Unas lagrimas se me escaparon rodando por mis mejillas, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?...Cuando me recupere totalmente no me van a ver como antes y no voy a soportarlo, tampoco voy a soportar pensar todo el tiempo en ti. ¿Qué voy a hacer?.

Muchas veces escuche que el amor es estúpido y se puede dar en cualquier lugar y de cualquier forma. Pero…¿Eso era amor? Tampoco lo sé. Solo sé que…dio vuelta mi cabeza como ella me lo dijo antes de….antes de…maldita sea….¿Por qué?! Maldición, tanto tiempo construyendo una coraza irrompible donde los sentimientos no existían, para que en unas horas se hiciera pedazos. Pero no me arrepiento….fue hermoso y podría decirse que único, nuevamente me pregunto ¿Por qué? Pero no tengo respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas.

Ahora solo puedo tenerla como un lejano recuerdo y todo en el fondo sé que es mi culpa. Esa estúpida pelea con Nami ocasiono un revuelo en mi cabeza y sé que si esta maldita pelea no hubiera existido nunca hubiera pasado lo que paso, pero lo repito no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió con ella que al fin y al cabo no fue mucho pero si paso, por algo fue. Me sentí completo cuando apareció con Chopper y Usopp en esa maldita celda, Si tan solo estuvimos juntos una noche….todo se resume en una pregunta ¿Por qué?...

Imagino que ni estamos en la isla ya, seguramente no querían verme llorar como niña frente a su tumba pero no es su derecho aun controlo mi vida y…puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera, hasta incluso quitármela….¿Por qué no? Mi sueño me parece tan pesado ya, ella se murió por mi debilidad y hasta incluso no soy soportado entre mis nakamas, ya nada me importa solo quiero terminar con esto. Parece estúpido que lo diga, Que pensaría Kuina si lo supiera….Que pensaría Luffy….¿Quién pensaría que cambiaria tanto mi vida de un día para el otro?

 _La vida, parece que se desvanecerá  
A la deriva más lejos cada día  
Perdiéndome dentro de mí  
Nada importa, nadie más  
He perdido las ganas de vivir  
Simplemente nada más para dar  
No hay nada más para mí  
Necesito el final para ser libre_

No quiero levantarme, no quiero verlos se que ya nada va a ser como antes. Me siento perdido en una niebla espesa y sofocante donde afuera es el infierno.

 _Las cosas no son lo que solían ser  
Perdiéndome dentro de mí  
Mortalmente perdido, esto no puede ser real  
No puedo soportar este infierno que siento  
El vacío me está llenando  
Hasta el punto de la agonía  
La oscuridad creciente se lleva el amanecer  
Yo era yo, pero ahora él se ha ido_

Quise levantarme de esa cama que sentía que me consumía pero no pude, note una cabellera anaranjada sobre el borde la cama, que hacia ella aquí?. Acaso no quería ni verme en un cartel de se busca? Entonces que hace cuidándome? Por que se preocupa por mí ahora?. Moví mi pierna que logro despertarla, cuando alzo el rostro me vio…clave mi vista en la suya y me hablo..-Zoro….estas bien…- vi como unas lagrimas amenazaban salir por sus ojos, ahora lo recuerdo….me dijo que me amaba, nuevamente hablo…- Perdón Zoro por todo lo que paso, perdóname por lo que sucedió entre nosotros, perdóname por haberte hecho sentir tan mal, perdóname…-Nami….- le corte a lo que me miro intrigada- Basta, no tengo por qué soportarte en este momento. La verdad es que quisiera estar solo, sin que nadie me moleste…esta vez ella me interrumpió..-Yo te maltrate Zoro, no sé ni siquiera porque te trate tan mal, siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesite y ahora no puedo hacer lo mismo por ti…

Me quede en silencio, un silencio que pareció eterno. La verdad es que tenía razón pero ahora no estaba para entablar una conversación así. -Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento, que no escuchaste que no quiero nadie que me moleste?- le dije molesto pero ella ni se inmuto. – No me importa Zoro, quiero aclarar todo de una vez- me dijo sentándose en la cama- Todo lo que sucedió, entre nosotros….

 _Nadie más que yo mismo me puede salvar  
Pero es demasiado tarde  
Ahora no puedo pensar, pensar por que  
Tendría que intentarlo_

No, no me interesa- le conteste lo mas frio posible mientras me levantaba de la cama que me hundía en un mar del cual no podía salir, ya no me interesa salir ni tampoco pienso en hacerlo. ¿Por qué tendría que intentar salir de ahí?. Con su partida todo se fue, realmente me parece algo estúpido pero….para que seguir peleando con eso que siento…ella ya no está y nada se puede hacer.

 _Se llevó mi voz, se llevó mi audición  
Se llevó mis brazos, se llevó mis piernas  
Se llevó mi alma, me dejó con vida en el infierno_

-La vida es maravillosa pero siempre necesitamos de alguien- te escuche decir mientras llorabas a mi lado, ¿La vida maravillosa? Pero que mierda estabas diciendo….oh, creo que la vida me parece inútil viéndolo desde mi punto. Pero...tú me amas y piensas que la vida es algo increíble estando con la persona que uno más ama y eso es verdad, sinceramente lo sentí aunque cualquiera dijera que solo fue una revolcada no lo fue para ninguno de los dos, ni para mí ni para Mía. Te miro y veo dolor en tus ojos, en tus lágrimas derramadas que bajan por tus mejillas y se pierden en tu cuello.

Hablas nuevamente diciendo algo que me estremece -Lo que sentí, lo que supe, estoy agotada y cansada pero lo aguanto sola, ¿Podrías estar ahí? Porque yo soy quien espera por ti- Te miro a los ojos donde una nueva oleada de lágrimas aparecen, vuelves a declararte ante mí. Te tragas tu orgullo dejándolo completamente de lado en esta situación.

Nuevamente me pregunto, ¿Por qué?...que te hace insistir de esa forma Nami…sabiendo la situación que estamos, realmente parece que me amas y que quieres curar esta gran herida en mi corazón el cual se siente cálido por un momento pero no puedo darte lo que quieres, no después de lo sucedido. –Nami..-me miras al instante que te nombro- ¿Dónde podría llevar este dolor? No quiero que caiga en tus hombros, hay cosas dentro de mí que gritan y aúllan. El dolor que siento es cada vez crece más y más. Nunca me abrí de la manera que lo hice y eso hizo darme cuenta que cada día hay algo nuevo para nosotros. Sino….como explicar lo que me paso, lo sucedido con Mía. Amor…cuatro letras que nunca hable, cuatro letras que en esta coraza que arme nunca fue hablada- Termino de hablar y te miro, veo lo sorprendida que estas…pero sonríes, no entiendo tu sonrisa y me parece que te das cuenta de eso- Zoro….no me importa la carga que lleves, al amarte me arriesgo para todo contigo y esa es mi manera de acercarme a ti. No solo como una mujer, sino también como alguien en quien puedas confiar. Sé que aunque te diga esto tu dolor no va a desvanecerse de un momento a otro pero….te voy a esperar, mi corazón te pertenece. Me lo robaste sin darte cuenta y no hay nada que hacer. Te lo repito Zoro, La vida es maravillosa pero siempre necesitamos de alguien- Dices eso mientras me abrazas, sinceramente todavía no puedo entender lo que me dijiste pero si entiendo que me amas y que aunque no sienta lo mismo por ti en este momento, lo respetas y eso ya dice mucho.

¿Siempre necesitamos de alguien? Creo que ahora comienzo a entender lo que me dijiste antes de salir por la puerta limpiando tus ultimas lágrimas derramas. Sonrió mientras pienso en Mía, la cual hizo lo mejor posible para mí. Ahora pienso en ti y en la confianza brindada de tu parte y el cariño, el aprecio y por sobre todo el amor que sientes hacia mí. No sé porque pero te doy las gracias internamente. Tal vez la vida vuelva a ser maravillosa en algún momento, pero aun así mi mente y corazón todavía le pertenecen a ella, a esa rubia que robo mi corazón.

The End.


End file.
